Automotive entertainment systems are conventionally capable of multiple modes of operation, such as and without limitation, AM/FM/satellite radio, Tape cassette play, MP-3 play, and/or CD-sourced play. Although, the abovementioned modes of play do desirably provide a user with desirable entertainment, each suffers from a substantially similar drawback.
For example and without limitation, the AM/FM/satellite radio (i.e., Amplitude Modulation, Frequency Modulation, and satellite radio) each is a different form of a steady stream broadcast-signal which is non-repeating. Therefore, if a listener of a respective one of these types of broadcast signals happens to miss a portion of a song, broadcast, show, news story, and/or the like, the listener cannot rewind the signal and play the signal back. Hence, the listener simply must accept that he/she cannot hear the missed portion of the broadcast signal.
In further example and without limitation, tape cassette play, MP-3 play, and CD-sourced play all desirably allow a user to play back a missed portion of a story or song, however, they all also suffer from a substantially similar drawback. That is, each of these modes of operation require a respective form of rewinding the mode of operation, which undesirably forfeits the last heard moment (e.g., note, lyric, word, beat, and/or the like) of the form of entertainment (e.g., a tape cassette requires a user to stop the tape cassette from playing a certain form of entertainment, rewind the cassette to a certain point at which the user missed a portion of the entertainment, and either listen to the entire form of entertainment over again or stop the cassette from playing and fast forward the cassette to the location at which the user originally stopped the cassette). Therefore, the listener oftentimes must spend a relatively long amount of time attempting to hear only a small portion of missed entertainment.
There is therefore a need for a method and an assembly which allows a listener of substantially any desired form of conventional automobile entertainment to selectively listen to a missed portion of the entertainment in a convenient manner. There is also a need for a method and an assembly which allows a listener to easily select which portion of entertainment he/she desires to listen to by one or more depressions of a button. There is still a further need for a method and an assembly which allows a user to selectively listen to a missed portion of the entertainment in a compressed format which eventually and seamlessly transitions from the compressed mode of operation to a non-compressed mode of operation or “normal operation”, which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior automobile entertainment systems.